Predator
'''Predator '''is a war-simulation game of survival. In the game, players are pitted against one another in a limited area, and must seek out and kill each other with limited resources. They must do this, however, while trying to survive the environment and defend themselves from players hunting them. Basis Object The main purpose of the game is to hunt the other players involved in the game. This must be done, however, in a single biome which players are not allowed to leave. Each player starts off with an identical package of "starter items" (see full list below) and must utilise the resources in that biome to not only survive, but use them in their hunt of the other participants. The player with the most points at the end of the game is the champion (see point system below). Length There is no set time limit on the game. The game will only end when all players except one are eliminated. The game will be played both during days and nights. Immediately following the beginning of the game, a three-minute grace period will ensue in which players are forbidden from attacking each other. During this time, players may seek out suitable locations, establish base camps, and/or gather resources. Location The game is played in a single biome. Though almost any biome will work, ideally it should be a jungle, tundra, or desert biome for the fullest "survival feel". The biome should be relatively large to ensure plenty of space for the game to take place. Players will begin in extreme corners of the biome, separate from each other. In the centre of each biome, a small, neutral house will be constructed that holds chests of limited yet useful resources. The first participant to reach the house may reap the rewards. Other than that, the main purpose of the house is to serve as a reference point and/or battle front. Players At least two participants are required for the game to function; however, the max number of players allowed to play in one game is infinite. Ideally, an average game will have 4-6 players. Teams are allowed. However, all teams must be pre-decided prior to the game to avoid confusion. Also, all teams must be balanced (i.e., there must be an even number of participants for there to be teams). Base Camps As part of the game, players are allowed (and encouraged) to construct base camps anywhere in the designated biome. These base camps may be used, as the name suggests, as areas for the player to establish a foothold and perhaps render defense against their opponents. Only resources acquired from the designated biome may be used in constructing the base camp. There are, however, rules and regulations regarding the base camps. For these limitations, see the rules below. Point System The player with the most points at the end of the game is victorious. While one gains points for overpowering their opponents, one can also be deducted points. *Environmental Death (hunger, drowning, burning, falling objects, etc.) = -10 *NPC Mob Death (being killed by monsters) = -50 *Death by Opponent (another participant has killed you) = automatic elimination *Killing an Opponent (hunting and killing another participant) = +50 *Last Man Standing (being the last participant to not be killed) = +100 The participants are responsible for keeping track of their own scores, except for instances when a third-party referee overviews the game. Rules The following rules are to be abided at all times whilst the game is in progress. Failure to do so will result in a deduction of points, or, more severely, expulsion from the game. *Players must arrive to the game with a clear inventory, including no armour. All players will be given an identical "starting items" package which they may utilise (see starting items list below). *Participants may not leave the designated biome at any time once the game commences. This includes teleporting, warping, and constructing Nether Portals. *Participants may not place claims anywhere in the biome, including base camps. Additionally, homes may not be set. *While one can go underground to salvage resources, players may not construct base camps underground; all base camps or other defensive structures must be constructed on or above the earth's surface. *Looting, raiding, and griefing base camps is allowed. *Fly mode may ''only ''be enabled to help break falls; it may not be actually used to fly. *Once a player is eliminated, they may remain in the biome to spectate the game; however, they may not offer aid to any remaining players. *During the game, players may forge alliances with one another; just be sure they don't stab you in the back! *If a player comes across any naturally generated structures within the biome (e.g., villages, dungeons, temples, strongholds), they may use the structure to their advantage. *Players may also use NPC entities to their advantage (e.g., wolves, ocelots, golems). *Enchantments may be used if the player amasses the necessary ingredients for an enchantment table. *In the event that the server crashes or restarts, a one minute grace period will ensue upon each participant's return to the server. *All other rules of the server apply. Starting Items All players must arrive with a clear inventory and in turn will be supplied with the following items: *One iron sword *One bow *Twelve arrows *One wooden pick axe *One wooden axe *One wooden shovel *Four torches *Five steaks All other items used in the game besides these must come from the biome. Records Below is a recorded list of all "Predator" games played on Olexcraft: Game #1 *Date: 9 February, 2013 *Biome: Jungle *Participants: BaronVonShush, Blake_Stewart, Captain_Naughty, Josefurnace *Review: Blake_Stewart mysteriously drops out from the game after stalking Josefurnace. Josefurnace is lured into a jungle temple by BaronVonShush and is assassinated upon entry. Captain_Naughty then attempts to find and kill BaronVonShush, but the two meet and Captain_Naughty is ultimately killed, therefore making BaronVonShush the champion. Game #2 *Date: unknown *Biome: Jungle *Participants: BaronVonShush, sonicfam, Rocket_93, Captain_Naughty *Review: Captain_Naughty drops out early. BaronVonShush begins mining for resources, setting up a camp and disguising it as a tree. Sonicfam gets too close to the camp and shot with arrows. A duel between sonicfam and BaronVonShush begins, with sonic being killed. Sonic's head is mounted on a pole and BaronVonShush resumes gathering materials for the base. Rocket_93 sneaks up on BaronVonShush, gloats, and attacks Baron as he turns around. BaronVonShush flees to a pond and attempts to attack Rocket_93, but is ultimately killed. Category:Fan Creations